


Sick Room

by Amphibious_Creature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, i cant tag, i wrote this instead of engaging in destructive habits, just an experience i had today, no beta we die like men, panic attacks suck ass, vent blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphibious_Creature/pseuds/Amphibious_Creature
Summary: just a little thing i wrote while i was in the sick room at our school in the middle of a panic attack. it's literally just a detailed description of a small room, so...





	Sick Room

My lungs hurt. I don't know what to do because everything is too small and my stomach aches and i think i'm sick. I'm breathing to fast and it's hurting my head, but i'm not crying because im in the sick room at school and it's too calm in here to cry. Mom’s supposed to pick me up because I feel sick, but I think she's on an errand so she hasn't come yet. I don't really know what's happening because the sick room only has one really big window, and I’m facing away from it, but I think Adriana’s talking to someone. I feel really sick and I don't know what to do.  
The sick room is a small room where kids go when they're upset or they need to go home or something. It's really a nice place, but right now it feels so small I think I’m gonna suffocate. The walls are white and they have a bunch of inspirational quotes an them. I’m at a desk right now, and there’s a 15 minute hourglass next to me on the right (i know because i timed it earlier when i was waiting for mom). There’s a fake plant in the left hand corner facing the wall. It's in a nice pot; white with pretty grey designs on it. There are three wooden rounds with wires sticking out of them, and the wires are spirally at the top. I don't know what they're for, but they look cute. They're right behind my laptop (a dingy silver chromebook) on the right. The desk is wooden, and it’s been painted black.   
There’s a big cloth hanging on the wall with these beautiful orange and blue designs radiation from the center. I don’t think it’s handmade, but I can't tell. There’s a mirror to the right of the desk with little things like ‘I am enough,’ and ‘I can do anything’ taped to and around it. Right next to that, on the wall to my left, is the door. It's just a nice, plain sliding door. To the left of that is a sign asking us to keep the room clean, and two picture frames with inspirational quotes in them. Theses a desk below them that has two shelves. The top one has a really nice coloring book and an old origami book, and the bottom one is empty. The top of the shelf has an air thing, tissue box, fake orchid, and weird lamp thing with a metal lizard on it lined up from right to left.   
Its 1:15 and mom hasn't picked me up yet. Class just got out and the noise is giving me a headache. Next to the shelf is a bench-bed combo with cushions on it. It's pretty comfortable. I pulled a trash can to it earlier, when I was feeling really bad and thought I might throw up. I feel a bit better now, but sometimes it gets worse. That’s the whole room from right to left. I still feel sick, but I’m not having a panic attack anymore.  
The walls are all white. I forgot to mention that earlier. Also, there’s a light on the ceiling that I don’t want to turn on.  
NOTE* I turned it on. It gave me a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i wrote to calm myself down, but i'm glad you read it.  
idk but you should try it sometime if you have panic attacks. it really helped and i'm glad i did it, because usually i just break down sobbing and tear shit to shreds. i can't promise it'll help, but you'll never know if you don't try. maybe just take stock of the room? i mean, you do you but panic attacks suck, and personally i'd do some shit to get rid of them. try to find a healthy outlet for it, like instead of self-destructing (scratching yourself, ect.) maybe rip up some paper or make snowflakes?  
try to get some water or something, too, and for me listening to music really helps. find what works for you, because i know from experience that otherwise life will be pretty hecking miserable.


End file.
